Mauvaise destination
by fees en folie
Summary: Fans de Harry Potter, du seigneur des anneaux, des slahs et si vous aimez délirer pour un rien, cette fic est pour vous!
1. chapitre 1

On s'appelle Navi et Taya (évidemment ce sont des surnoms pas nos vrais prénoms) et nous sommes toutes deux fans de HP et du SDA d'où cette fic d'une stupidité rare qui quand même (précisons- le) nous a pris pas mal de temps (d'ailleurs je remercie les cours de philo et de SES qui sans eux, j'avoue que cette fic n'en serait pas là, mais est-ce réellement une bonne chose ?) bon on s'éloigne du sujet, (mais merci Taya pour cette précision qui n'intéresse personne), on disait donc qu'il nous a fallu beaucoup de tps pour créer cette fic (si si on vous jure !) et nous avons mis tous les délires qui nous passaient par la tête donc surtout ne nous blâmez pas (notre santé mentale nous inquiète aussi). ^_^  
  
Bon voilà l'intro, qui ne sert strictement à rien, mais alors pourquoi la mettre nous diriez- vous, ben en fait, on en sait rien mais on voulait faire une intro point. Que celui qui ne l'aime pas lève la main !! Oui bon c'est bon baissez les mains vous allez avoir une crampe !! Grrr.  
  
Donc pour ce premier chapitre, l'histoire se passe d'abord dans HP, mais dès le 2e chap. l'histoire sera (et restera par la suite) dans le SDA. C'est pourquoi nous avons placé cette fic dans la partie SDA et HP.  
  
Bon voilà on vous laisse tranquille (enfin !) et bonne lecture (on espère !)  
  
Oups on oubliait : rien est à nous (snif snif) tous les perso sont aux illustres et magnifiques auteurs : J.K Rowling et J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
C'était une nuit sombre comme les autres, un silence inquiétant régnait autour du château de Poudlard, quiconque se trouvant dehors ce soir là ne pouvait remarquer l'ombre immense entrer dans la forêt interdite. Hagrid venait de croiser un centaure et s'était mis à sa poursuite. Une lueur malfaisante se lisait dans ses yeux tandis qu'un sourire malsain se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Le centaure apeuré se mit à courir mais hélas trébucha sur une racine.  
  
« Merdeuuh !! »  
  
Il voulut faire face à Hagrid mais s'avoua vite vaincu face à l'impressionnante carrure du géant. Quelques instants plus tard les hurlements du centaure couvrirent le silence, faisant fuir toutes les bêtes de la forêt, suivi des gémissements d'Hagrid.  
  
********************  
  
Au même moment au château, dans la chambre des Gryffondor, deux jeunes sorciers âgés de 17 ans, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, jouaient « au docteur » sous le regard ingénu Neville Londubat.  
  
Neville : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »  
  
Seamus : « Ben je prends sa tension ! »  
  
Neville : « En sous-vêtements ? »  
  
Seamus : « Oui c'est comme ça la médecine moldue »  
  
Neville : « Et pourquoi.... »  
  
Dean : « Bon tu vois pas que je suis malade ?? Tu déranges là ! »  
  
Neville quitta donc la chambre, songeur, laissant derrière lui deux adolescents en pleine médecine. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger espérant trouver quelques aliments pouvant assouvir son appétit, c'est vrai quoi la médecine ça donne faim !  
  
Mais, sur son chemin, il rencontra un beau blondinet, SON beau blondinet à l'allure froide et distante. Pour une fois il était seul, ses deux gardes du corps n'étaient pas là. Profitant de la situation et n'écoutant que son cœur il se dirigea vers son amour.  
  
« Malfoy » appela t-il timidement, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, en cet instant Ron lui-même ne pouvait rivaliser avec le visage de Neville.  
  
Mais Malfoy ne répondit pas, agacé par l'audace du joufflu (NB : cf. Sam dans le SDA). Neville, face à l'indifférence de l'élu de son cœur, ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant et tenta une nouvelle approche.  
  
« euh... Drago... »  
  
Sa tentative fit son effet, Drago se retourna prêt à bondir sur Neville, pour lui faire regretter son insolence. Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répliquer quelque chose, Neville enchaîna :  
  
« Je me sens pas très bien, tu veux pas jouer au docteur avec moi ? »  
  
Drago regarda un moment Neville, bouche bée, ne sachant que répondre, il éclata d'un rire sonore.  
  
« Eh bien Neville va prendre une douche froide ça calmera sûrement tes pulsions. »  
  
Neville, tout confus, partit en courant pour échapper à son humiliation mais en vain, le rire du Serpentard le poursuivait. Il voulut se réfugier au 2e étage mais en ouvrant une porte il tomba nez à nez sur Crabbe et Goyle dans une situation bien embarrassante, il comprit alors la raison pour laquelle Drago était seul.  
  
Harry Potter vint à ce moment attiré par le rire de Drago.  
  
« Je me disais bien que ce rire de fouine ne pouvait provenir que de toi Malfoy.»  
  
« Oh Potter si tu te sens mal va rejoindre Neville, je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de t'examiner et à vous deux vous pourriez satisfaire votre libido. »  
  
« Alors comme ça Malfoy tu es homophobe en plus d'être misogyne, tu dois te sentir bien seul »  
  
Malfoy s'avança vers Harry et le plaqua contre le mur.  
  
« Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je suis homophobe ? »  
  
Et c'est ainsi que Poudlard se transforma en lieu de débauche et de plaisirs interdits.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Bon voilà pour ce premier chapitre, en souhaitant que vous l'ayez apprécié. Nous avons déjà commencé à rédiger les prochains chapitres mais nous voulons savoir si cette histoire est lue et si vous voulez la suite dans ce cas envoyez-nous une ch'tite review (gentille ou méchante au moins notre fic ne vous laisse pas indifférent) car sinon c'est pas la peine qu'on continue. Voili voilà à bientôt (comment on espère trop). 


	2. chapitre 2

Re-salut ! Et nous revoilà plus déjantées que jamais !  
  
Comme on vous l'avez dit, l'histoire se passe désormais en Terre du milieu avec l'arrivée imminente de nos sorciers !!  
  
Shakinem : attendries par ton petit regard suppliant, voilà la suite !Alors, heureuse ?  
  
Laurie : voilà la suite, n'étant pas invitées, nous n'avons ( hélas ! que de voyeuses !! ) pas pu assister à la merveilleuse nuit entre nos deux tourtereaux mais nous avons quand même réussi à recueillir leurs propos ( on te laisse le soin d'imaginer leur débat !^_^)  
  
Bonne Lecture :  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Loin de là, même très loin de là, même très très loin de là, même super très loin de là, sur une terre lointaine (bon là je crois qu'on a compris) appelée Terre du milieu, un magicien nommé Gandalf le gris, tout de gris vêtu (sans blague !), galopa vers une longue tour. Arrivé à destination, descendant de son cheval, il se dirigea d'un pas pressé, le visage exprimant une envie urgente, vers son vieil ami Saroumane qui l'attendait comme à leur première et dernière fois.  
  
**********  
  
Après avoir fini leurs petites affaires, Saroumane ne voyant plus beaucoup son Gandalfounet, voulut engager la conversation.  
  
Saroumane : « Mon vieil ami, tu passes toujours en coup de vent, on ne se voit plus autant qu'avant, ça me manque, il faudrait qu'on parle de notre avenir... »  
  
Gandalf : « Saroumane, crois- tu réellement que c'est le moment ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! »  
  
S : « Mais tu viens d'arriver.... »  
  
G : « Je sais mais (prenant un air dramatique et une voix sombre) une grande menace se prépare... »  
  
S : « Je vois... »  
  
G : « Quoi ??? »  
  
S : « Comment s'appelle t-il ? »  
  
G : « Qui ? »  
  
S : « Ne fait pas l'idiot ! »  
  
G : « ... »  
  
S : « Très bien sors d'ici, hors de ma vue, vas le rejoindre ! »  
  
G : « Je t 'assure, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi ou de qui tu veux parler ! »  
  
S : « Je t'ai dit de sortir d'ici ! »  
  
G : « Mais Mamour... »  
  
S : « HORS D'ICI !!»  
  
Gandalf, devant la crise de jalousie de son Saroumanichou, quitta la tour en pensant : « De toute manière, il me préférait à ces anneaux de pouvoir! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'ils peuvent avoir de plus que moi ! » Puis sortant sous sa cape un petit miroir : « Cette pub est mensongère, ce shampoing multivitaminé aurait dû le faire craquer ! J'espère que je pourrais me le faire rembourser... »  
  
Gandalf décida donc de se changer les idées en allant à Fondcombe pour revoir ses semi-hommes qui lui plaisaient si bien... « Merci à Sauron qui, en créant cet anneau, m'a permis de rencontrer ces adorables petites créatures aux pieds velus... »  
  
***********  
  
Pendant que Gandalf s'en allait à Fondcombe, Saroumane quant à lui, jaloux, essaya un sort qu'il venait d'inventer pour reconquérir son magicien préféré. Mais il se trompa dans la formule, trop préoccupé par leur dispute : « Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le complimenter sur sa barbe...» pensa t-il tristement.  
  
Son sort lancé, Saroumane se posta du haut de sa tour, attendant son pèlerin gris. Dans un fracas épouvantable, une tempête d'une rare violence apparut. Soudain un brouillard opaque enveloppa tout l'Isengard. Saroumane s'apprêta à accueillir son bien-aimé mais lorsque le brouillard se dissipa, il constata qu'à la place de son Gandalfounet chéri se trouvait un magnifique château illuminé...  
  
*************************  
  
Dans le château de Poudlard, une vive secousse se fit sentir, tout le château en tremblait, puis plus rien.  
  
Harry se releva, regarda par la fenêtre, et se tourna vers son compagnon de chambre (ou plutôt de lit...)  
  
« Eh bien Malefoy ! Je savais que tu m'avais promis de m'envoyer au 7e ciel mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait être à ce point là ! »  
  
Drago se leva à son tour pour regarder : dehors, le décor avait changé, il ne faisait plus nuit et la forêt interdite avait été remplacée par une grande tour. Harry et Drago se regardèrent horrifiés :  
  
« Où est-ce qu'on est ?? »  
  
« Je dirais même plus : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?? »  
  
Ils se dépêchèrent de se rhabiller et prenant leur baguette, ils descendirent dans la salle à manger. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde au château étant donné que c'était les vacances, mais les autres élèves restants eurent la même idée qu'eux. Neville était déjà là, rougissant en voyant apparaître Drago et jetant un regard noir à Harry qui accompagnait son chéri. Il y avait également Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci avait ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude et son tee-shirt tout chiffonné. Ron, lui, était plus rouge que rouge. Harry s'approcha de lui et lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille :  
  
« Ta braguette... »  
  
Ron regarda Harry, pendant un moment, hébété, puis se décida à se retourner pour corriger son erreur...  
  
Bientôt Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent à leur tour (regard dégoûté de Neville) et se postèrent derrière Drago, prêts à recevoir ses ordres. Quelques secondes après apparurent Seamus et Dean, ce dernier allant visiblement beaucoup mieux... Tous avaient pris leur baguette avec eux.  
  
« Vous avez remarqué dehors ? » lança Dean.  
  
« Oui, c'est étrange, il fait jour, le décor a changé, c'est comme si nous avions transplané. »  
  
Hermione prit son air exaspéré :  
  
« Je vous ai déjà dit cent fois que nous ne pouvons pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard, quand allez-vous enfin comprendre ?? »  
  
- Et eux, d'une même voix : « JAMAIS !! »  
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis Harry s'écria :  
  
« Je suis sûr que c'est un mauvais coup de Voldemort !»  
  
A ces mots, Seamus et Dean s'évanouirent. Dumbledore, le seul professeur restant à Poudlard, entra dans la salle, le visage préoccupé :  
  
« Bon les enfants j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, nous allons donc sortir. Mais faîtes attention : Voldemort y est peut-être pour quelque chose, méfiez-vous, et surtout soyez prudents... Bon Harry tu passes devant !! »  
  
« Mais pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que c'est toi que Voldemort veut tuer. Nous, on a rien à voir dans votre histoire !»  
  
« Mais... c'est dégueulasse...! »  
  
« Je suis le prof, c'est moi qui décide, tu ne discutes pas mes ordres ! »  
  
« Pfff ! c'est quand même dégueulasse... »  
  
Ils sortirent donc avec Harry en tête, suivi de Drago, suivi de Crabbe, suivi de Goyle, suivi de Neville, suivi de Ron, suivi d'Hermione, suivi de Seamus, suivi de Dean, et enfin Dumbledore, pour assurer "les arrières".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Et voilà c'est déjà fini, c'est bête !!! Mais si vous voulez la suite il suffit juste de nous le dire et nous nous ferons un plaisir de la publier. Le sort de cette fic est entre vos mains !!!! (Quelle responsabilité !) 


	3. chapitre 3

Voilà la suite La rencontre entre Saroumane et nos jeunes sorciers, délires en perspective !!!  
  
Réponses Reviews :  
  
Vici Black : Merci pour ta review !! Une fan d'Aragorn ?? * Taya qui saute dans tous les sens et navi qui soupir ! *. Sinon du délire total dis-tu ?? oui tu as bien résumé notre fic. Et le délire continue !!  
  
mysterious-girl: Nous abrégeons ta souffrance avec la suite !! Alors heureuse ??  
  
marymoon : Oui la voilà la suite, bon désolée mais nos hobbits n'apparaissent pas encore, patience, dans le prochain chapitre !!! Mais tu peux te consoler, nous allons assister à la rencontre entre nos jeunes sorciers et Saroumane (bon dsl c pas vraiment une consolation ms bon...)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Une fois dehors, un magicien blanc alla à leur rencontre.   
  
Harry s'écria :  
  
« Voldemort !! il s'est déguisé pour mieux nous tromper !! »  
  
Dumbledore : « Bon Harry c'est le moment de nous prouver que tu es un Gryffondor !! »  
  
Mais Saroumane, s'approchant, leur cria :  
  
- « Je m'appelle Saroumane, je crains que vous ne soyez ici par ma faute.  
Bienvenue dans l'Isengard. »  
  
Dumbledore, scruta le magicien blanc, puis répondit :  
  
- « Que voulez-vous dire par "je crains que vous ne soyez ici par ma  
faute? " Si c'est le cas j'espère que vous connaissez le moyen pour nous  
faire retourner chez nous. Et où se trouve l'Isengard ? Cet endroit m'est  
inconnu. Etes-vous aussi un sorcier ? Votre magie est bien puissante si  
vous avez réussi, seul, à nous amener ici. Etes-vous de mèche avec  
Voldemort ? Etes- vous un mangemort ou êtes-vous de notre côté ? Et  
enfin : Quelle formule avez-vous utilisé pour nous amener ici ?   
  
- Qui est Voldemort et qu'est-ce qu'un mangemort ? Pourquoi me demandez-  
vous si je suis un sorcier aussi ? L'êtes-vous également ?   
  
- Comptez-vous répondre à mes questions?  
  
- Quand vous répondrez aux miennes !   
  
- Je vous les ai posées le premier na ! »  
  
Les élèves se regardèrent, intrigués par cette discussion d'une grande maturité, Drago prit les choses en main :  
  
« Oui, nous sommes bien des sorciers et le château que vous voyez ici est Poudlard, nous venons d'Angleterre, j'espère que lorsque vous aurez fini votre passionnant débat, vous pourrez vous occuper de nous. »  
  
Saroumane regarda Drago,  
  
« De quelle espèce êtes-vous ? Des sorciers, vraiment ? Etonnant. D'Angleterre ? Je ne connais point cette contrée.  
  
« Il vous arrive d'avoir des conversations normales ? Je crois que le moment est mal choisi pour faire connaissance, refaites votre formule et renvoyez-nous chez nous ! »  
  
Saroumane, réfléchit :  
  
« Oui je pense que c'est à ma portée. Si j'utilise ce sort ça devrait marcher, regardez »  
  
Il récita une formule, dans une langue incompréhensible pour nos sorciers. Puis, soudain quand il eut terminé, un orage suivi d'un brouillard apparut, lorsque la visibilité revint peu à peu, le château avait disparu. Saroumane se retourna vers les sorciers, tout fier, mais visiblement il était le seul à l'être. Les autres le fixaient :  
  
« Mais quel crétin !! »  
  
Saroumane, comprenant sa bêtise, devant l'air atterré des autres, fut soudain très embarrassé. Il recommença le sort, mais cette fois en faisant bien attention de le diriger vers eux. Hélas, rien ne se produisit.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? » demanda Goyle qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.  
  
Saroumane remarqua sa présence et en regardant tour à tour Goyle et Crabbe, s'exclama :  
  
« Que font deux mini-orcs avec vous ?? »  
  
Ron excédait :  
  
« Vous avez fini avec vos questions qui sont aussi intéressantes que l'efficacité de votre sort car il semblerait que nous sommes les seuls à remarquer que votre sort a échoué : NOUS SOMMES TOUJOURS ICI !! »  
  
« Euh oui ...ce n'est rien, rassurez-vous, juste une erreur dans la formule. Je vais réessayer, et cette fois-ci, promis, c'est la bonne! Ça devrait marcher! »  
  
Pourtant, cette fois-là, tout comme les fois d'après d'ailleurs, ne menèrent à rien. Nos compagnons étaient toujours là et ils commençaient sérieusement à s'énerver. Hermione sarcastique :  
  
- « Eh bien votre talent se confirme, vous êtes sans nul doute le magicien le plus doué dans le ratage de formule !  
  
- C'est que je traverse une période difficile... le sort ne vous était pas destiné, j'ai dû faire une erreur...  
  
- Surprenant !!  
  
- Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe,  
ça ne marche plus...  
  
- Sans blague, on n'avait pas remarqué! »  
  
Saroumane fondit en larmes.  
  
« C'est pas grave monsieur ça arrive à tout le monde. » répondit Neville, compatissant.  
  
Vite, vite une solution, pensa nerveusement Saroumane. Soudain :  
  
« Je sais ! Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra vous aider! Elrond de Fondcombe, c'est un elfe sage et puissant, il vous aidera à inverser le sort, j'en suis sur! »  
  
Dumbledore, intervenant pour montrer qu'il était toujours là :  
  
« Et où pouvons-nous rencontrer ce Elrond ?  
  
- Je viens de vous le dire: à Fondcombe.  
  
- Très bien et comment faisons-nous pour y aller ? Vous allez nous jeter  
un sort pour nous y amener ? J'ai bien peur qu'avec vos capacités, nous  
risquions de nous retrouver je ne sais où... »  
  
Eclat de rire chez les élèves.  
  
« Monsieur, peut-être que nous pouvons transplaner ici ? » intervint Dean pour la première fois dans l'histoire.  
  
« Nous allons essayer, tenez-vous par la main »  
  
Ils formèrent donc un cercle, sous les yeux étonnés de Saroumane et au grand plaisir de Neville qui tenait la main de Drago.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Voilà !! vous savez ce qu'ils vous restent à faire ! 


	4. chapitre 4

Merci pour vos reviews nous sommes hyper touchées (sniff)!! !  
  
Guilderinette : Ta review (surtout ton délire) nous a fait mourir de rire, ça fait plaisir de voir que nous ne sommes pas seules à être folles, et on est contente aussi que tu la trouve drôle (YOUPI !!!!!!) des review comme les tienne ça remonte le moral (merci mille fois) J'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi drôle. (et tu veux pas adhérer à notre club : Le club des folles ? ça manque de participant on est que 2, avis aux amateurs !)  
  
Khalan : Alors toi aussi tu aimes Rogue ??? * Taya qui saute de joie * En fait on a longuement hésité pour Rogue on voulait lui faire une histoire d'amour ac un ou une elfe mais on manquait d'idées alors on ne l'a pas mis j'espère que tu apprécies quand même !  
  
alinemcb54 : C'est gentil pour ta review, elle aussi nous a remonté le moral (ben oui on a reçu les notes du bac blanc et pour l'une de nous 2 c'est pas terrible !) donc merci pour tes encouragements !!!!  
  
mysterious-girl :Mais on te connaît toi !!! GENIAL on va avoir une habituée !!!!!!! que d'émotion lol bon on arrête le délire, la fic te plait toujours autant ??? c'est génial voilà la suite !!!!! et continues à envoyer des reviews ça fait super plaisir !!!  
  
aéléa wood : Et oui Dumbledore s'initie dans la vie de nos deux magiciens et ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine !!!! Merci pour ta review !!!  
  
Donc voilà la suite nous espérons que les fans d'Aragorn et de Legolas et même d'Arwen nous pardonnerons !!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore prononça une formule et avec sa baguette fit un mouvement de bras (NB : dsl nous ne savons plus comment les sorciers font pour transplaner et nous avons la flemme d'aller voir, honte à nous !) Et dans un grand "plop" ils disparurent, laissant ainsi un Saroumane seul et dépressif, pour se retrouver au milieu d'un conseil.  
  
Dans l'assemblée plus personne ne parlait, incrédule, Elrond retrouva ses esprits et prit la parole :  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?  
  
Ah non plus de questions !!!!!! Nous sommes ici car un certain Saroumane, ayant raté une de ces formules, nous a entraîné ici mais il a été dans l'incapacité de nous renvoyer d'où nous venons et c'est sur ses conseils que nous venons pour rencontrer Elrond de Fond je ne sais plus quoi, car, selon lui, il est le seul sage, puissant qui pourrait nous aider. »  
  
Harry avait pris la parole et avait parlé d'une seule traite, essoufflé, il rajouta un « svp » inaudible.  
  
Une certaine fierté apparut sur le visage d'Elrond, mais qui voulant garder toute sa modestie, répondit :  
  
« En effet il vous a bien renseigné. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »  
  
Dumbledore : « Je crois que nous devrions parler en privé, ses enfants doivent être fatigués, je ne veux pas leur imposer une seconde discussion qui risque d'être assez barbante  
  
- « Soit, suivez-moi  
  
- Je viens avec vous, je connais bien Saroumane je pourrais vous être  
utile  
  
- Bien Gandalf si vous le souhaitez, puis se retournant vers le conseil,  
je suis désolé pour cet imprévu, nous devons discuter, nous parlerons de  
notre problème après »  
  
Elrond, Dumbledore et Gandalf s'enfermèrent dans une pièce laissant les jeunes sorciers seuls face à une assemblée qui les examina bizarrement  
  
Aragorn parla enfin, coupant ainsi le silence pesant :  
  
- « On dirait que vous n'aimez pas les questions mais c'est quand même  
étrange de voir apparaître soudainement six enfants accompagnés d'un  
sorcier et de deux mini-orcs  
  
- Mais euh ! on est pas des orcs nous sommes aussi des sorciers »  
intervinrent Crabbe et Goyle  
  
- Quoi ? Vous ? Des sorciers ?   
  
- Ben oui, nous sommes tous des sorciers, pourquoi ? »  
  
Une hilarité générale se produisit dans l'assemblée. Ron rougit, Neville était très mal à l'aise et Drago était furieux, comment osaient-ils se moquer d'un Malefoy ?  
  
Puis Seamus regarda un à un les élèves et s'écria :  
  
« C'est bizarre normalement nous sommes neuf et non huit, il en manque  
un. »  
  
Une agitation commença, chacun se dévisageait, cherchant une personne  
perceptible d'être un enfant.  
Aragorn profita de la situation pour s'éclipser et rejoindre Arwen.  
  
Au même moment, Hermione rougit violemment, sentant son intimité  
profanée. Elle se retourna vers le garçon derrière elle, qui se trouvait  
être Drago. Réalisant que ce n'était pas Ron, elle le gifla violemment.  
Harry comprenant ce qui venait de se passer, gifla également Drago.  
Neville se jeta sur Hermione pour protéger son amour tandis que Crabbe et  
Goyle s'occupèrent d'Harry, pour défendre leur maître. Seamus et Dean  
voyant Harry en mauvaise posture se lancèrent dans la bagarre en criant  
un :  
  
« Pour Gryffondor !!! »  
  
Et c'est ainsi que devant une assemblée ahurie, les présentations furent  
faites.  
  
**********  
  
Aragorn alla dans la chambre d'Arwen. Il avait bien réfléchi, il devait  
lui parler.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea vers elle et dit  
calmement :  
  
- « Arwen, je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons plus être ensembles :  
j'aime les hommes, je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai aperçu Legolas...  
  
- Tu sais Aragorn si c'est en apercevant Legolas que tu t'en es rendu  
compte, ça ne veut rien dire, après tout Legolas est assez efféminé...  
  
- C'est ce que je me suis dis aussi, mais j'ai eu la même sensation en  
apercevant Gimli...  
  
- Ah ! Dans ce cas... En effet, il n'y a aucun doute possible... Mais je ne  
pense pas que ça puisse être un problème... »  
  
Tout en disant cela, Arwen fit glisser sa robe. Se retrouvant nu devant Aragorn, un sourire éclaira le visage de celui-ci :  
  
« Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour chéri.... »  
  
************  
  
Pendant ce temps un combat de baffes faisait rage au Conseil. En effet, Gimli avait reçu une baffe de Goyle, destinée à Harry, mais celui-ci s'était abaissé juste à temps. Gimli jura et se jeta sur Crabbe et Goyle. Les elfes rirent devant ce comportement infantile. Les nains qui accompagnaient Gimli se fâchèrent et insultèrent les elfes, qui à leur tour, ripostèrent aux attaques des nains. Bientôt les hommes se joignirent également à la bagarre.  
  
Seul Legolas était là, choqué par cette scène d'une rare violence. Il voulut se réfugier dans les bras d'Aragorn mais il fut encore plus choqué par la scène qu'il était en train de voir : Aragorn et Arwen ensembles !  
  
Legolas, furieux, quitta la chambre mais il fut rejoint par Aragorn qui lui expliqua la situation.  
  
« Oh !! Je comprends... Je peux me joindre à vous ? »  
  
**************  
  
Dumbledore, Elrond et Gandalf revinrent un long, même très long moment après. Dumbledore cria joyeusement :  
  
« Nous avons trouvé un moyen pour repartir chez.... »  
  
Il s'interrompit. Les trois personnes regardèrent la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?? »  
  
Dumbledore lança un sort qui eu pour effet de séparer tout le monde. Mais Gandalf, n'appréciant pas qu'un magicien s'initie dans sa vie, lança à son tour un sort qui, par contre, eut pour effet d'enlever les habits de Dumbledore. « Merde !! C'est ce que j'utilise avec Saroumane ! » pensa t-il, confus.  
  
Les élèves commencèrent à rire tandis que les elfes s'évanouirent (le choc étant trop grand). C'était plus qu'ils ne pouvaient en supporter.  
  
Dumbledore, après que Gandalf lui est rendu ses habits, voulut se venger mais Elrond intervint :  
  
« Bon c'est fini oui ? Vous êtes en train de chier le scénario avec vos conneries !!!! »  
  
- Maître Elrond, je crois que votre langage peut en choquer certain. »  
  
Elrond se reprenant :  
  
« Messieurs, veuillez cesser vos simagrées, je crains que vous n'ayez choisi le moment opportun pour vos enfantillages. »  
  
- Eh bien vous voyez quand vous voulez !!  
  
Elrond, rougissant mais tout de même très fier :  
  
« Hum.... Bon continuons. »  
  
Dumbledore : « Avant que nous reprenions notre discussion, je dois faire quelque chose. »  
  
Il se retourna, en prenant sa baguette, vers ses élèves qui étaient maintenant écroulés par terre et il jeta un « oubliette ». Les élèves se calmèrent d'un coup, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient par terre. Puis Ron réapparut, faisant hurler Drago qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.  
  
Frodon : « L'anneau !! C'est l'enfant qui l'avait volé !! »  
  
Ron : « Mais non, mais non... »  
  
Frodon : « Si, si. La preuve : tu l'as dans tes mains ! »  
  
Ron, de mauvaise foi : « Il était tombé par terre. »  
  
Dean : « C'est la faute à Voltaire. »  
  
Tout le monde : « ????? »  
  
Dean : « Vous ne connaissez pas la chanson ?? C'est une blague en fait... »  
  
Hermione coupa la passionnante explication : elle se retourna soudain vers Ron, une étrange expression sur le visage :  
  
« Ah ! Mais c'est toi alors qui ... »  
  
Le large sourire de Ron lui confirma ses soupçons.  
  
Elle se tourna alors vers Drago: « Excuse-moi de t'avoir giflé... »  
  
Puis s'adressant à Dumbledore :  
  
« Professeur, quel est-ce moyen dont vous nous parliez ? »  
  
Mais avant que celui-ci puisse répondre, Aragorn, Arwen et Legolas arrivèrent, avec une expression d'extase sur le visage.  
  
« Mais où étiez-vous ??  
  
- Père, cela ne vous regarde pas.  
  
- Bon, puisque nous sommes tous réunis, nous pouvons enfin parler. »  
  
Dumbledore : « Pour répondre à ta question Hermione, tu te souviens : nous nous sommes retrouvés sur la Terre du milieu, à cause d'un certain Saroumane. Visiblement ce n'était pas nous qu'il attendait mais il a refusé toute explication à ce sujet. Il a réussi à renvoyer le château mais pour une obscure raison, nous n'avons pas réussi à retourner chez nous. C'est pourquoi nous sommes allés voir Elrond et avec Gandalf nous sommes, semble t-il, parvenus à trouver le moyen de rentrer chez-nous.  
Vois-tu, avant que nous arrivions, Elrond tenait un Conseil réunissant des personnes des plus importantes, pour essayer de résoudre un grand problème. En effet, une menace s'abat sur eux. Je vais t'expliquer depuis le début : Frodon Sacquet avait un oncle Bilbon qui a trouvé un anneau, appartenant anciennement à Gollum. Cet anneau a un étrange pouvoir, son ancien maître Sauron -une sorte de Voldemort- l'a fabriqué dans le but de contrôler d'autres anneaux, appelés anneaux de pouvoir. Ces anneaux ont été offerts à chaque espèce, ainsi donc, en les contrôlant, Sauron devenait ainsi le plus puissant.... »  
  
Seule Hermione écoutait ou plutôt buvait les paroles de Dumbledore. Les autres personnes présentes, prises par une soudaine fatigue, commencèrent à s'endormir.  
  
« .... ainsi donc si Frodon détruit l'anneau, dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, un souffle très puissant va se produire, nous permettant ainsi de retourner chez-nous. »  
  
Hermione acquiesça, toute excitée. Elle se retourna pour échanger ses impressions mais autour d'elle, il n'y eut que ronflements et grognements. Elfes, Nains, Hommes et élèves étaient tous affalés par terre, complètement endormis.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Voilà c'est fini ! pardonnez-nous de la « transformation » d'Arwen, ben oui on la voyait bien en transsexuel Une 'tite review ? 


	5. annonce

Coucou c'est nous !! Nous sommes désolées mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, nous voulions vous prévenir que cette fic va être suspendu pendant un moment (le temps du bac en fait) Et oui que voulez-vous, le bac approche, nous devons étudier *snif* de plus nous avons chacune une fic personnelle et nous aimerions d'abord finir nos histoires avant. Donc les révisions et nos autres fics nous empêchent de continuer celle-ci mais dés que nous le pouvons, nous la reprendrons (ce qui signifie dans un peu plus d'un mois).

 Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur et nous motive pour la continuer au plus vite !!

**Mina Black : **Nous sommes super contente que tu aimes nos idées et oui nous avons révélé un aspect de la personnalité d'Arwen, il le fallait bien, le mystère ne pouvait plus continuer ! Ensuite dsl d'arrêter cette fic ms ce n'est que provisoire alors j'espère que lorsque nous la continuerons (cad ds plus d'un mois) tu seras tjs l ! En tout cas merci pour ta review

**Kalhan : **Merci pour tes reviews, elles sont super sympa et elles nous ont fait super plaisir (super non ? lol bon ok nous sommes folles et alors ?) En tout cas nous espérons que tu seras là pour la suite. GROS BISOUS et merci encore !

**Alinemcb54 :** Quand nous avons lu ta review nous avons rougi comme pas possible merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cmt on fait ? Bah en fait ça sort tout droit de notre imagination ^_^, notre cerveau est très atteint lol en plus les cours n'arrangent rien (surtout la philo et l'éco c'est là où les idées viennent (quel sérieux !!! mdr)) Enfin bref nous interrompons cette fic momentanément (accepte nos plus plates excuses lol) Et à dans pas longtemps pour la suite de cette fic ! et merci pour ta review ! nous avons été très touchées

**Guilderinette :** Chouette une nouvelle membre (wahhh que nous parlons bien) pour notre club de folle, c'est avec une joie immense que nous t'accueillons !! lol comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué (puisque ns le répétons depuis ché pas combien de fois lol) nous ne pouvons continuer cette fic pour le moment mais promis il y aura une suite avec plus de folies, de gags, de révélations et même de l'action! J'espère que tu t'en es remise pour Dumbledore ! (nous avions hésité à mettre des images de la scène ms on aurait dû classer cette histoire en R et ce n'était pas le but mdr). Bon allez Gros bisous et à très bientôt (qd cet P….. ! d'exam sera pass !!)

**Ange Devil : **Une schtarbée ? ça nous rappelle quelqu'un lol. Alors tu t'es réconciliée avec Legolas ? nous sommes désolées d'avoir annoncé ça liaison mais nous devions le faire ! Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que toi aussi tu seras là pour les prochaines aventures de nos compagnons. En tout cas nous serions honorés que tu te joignes à notre groupe de folle lol (le principe est simple il suffit juste de dire plein de conneries !!) Merci pour ta review ! 

Donc voilà la séquence émotion est terminée merci pour tous vos encouragements ça fait SUPER plaisir mdr !! et promis la suite dès que possible, nous espérons vous retrouver bientôt *pleure*. 


End file.
